Arkham City: Get A Clue
by Jazzy Shepard
Summary: When a daughter of a rich man ends up in Arkham City she finds herself the ward of Edward Nigma, much to both parties surprise. As she heals and silently watched the Riddler in action she begins to take on a few responsibilities in tell a near death experience crushes all empathy and kindness inside of her. The vile City is a perfect mixture to create another villain for Gotham.
1. Chapter 1

Amelia lay in the cold of Arkham City her body shivering as she struggled to stay awake. Last she remembered was being in the pampered bed of her father's enormous home. When she awoke it was midday and she traveled back roads of the horrid city quickly and quietly trying to find any way out. Luckily someone dressed her in warm clothes so she shivered but a few times. Just before the sun set she found a green trail of paint and followed it out of curiosity before she became trapped in a giant cage like an animal. A few inmates dressed in clown attire had found her and made jests at her before trying to break in. They left empty handed but with promises to break her out later. In the mean time she lay cold, hungry, and helpless in a cage with only a warm glowing green question mark shaped trophy wrapped in numb fingers to keep her company. As she finally falls asleep she prays silently that she awake somewhere dark and warm. Even if she didn't wake up at all.

_Edward Nigma stand on the roof above the cold girl and watch, as his informant told him, her clutch to his trophy. She still hadn't found the simple spring to her left that opened the cage door to free herself so it was not hers, yet. He swung his cane a few times in his fingers before resting it on his shoulder. He felt smug and satisfied. She was no smarter than a lab rat laying in the cold wrapped around her only source of warmth as if it could save her. Maybe he should save her out of the goodness of his heart? No, though the smartest by far he was still the Riddler and yet watching her shiver in her sleep roused a softness in him, "I will give you sanctuary if you free yourself." He felt pleased with himself. She would never find her way out and so his promise lay empty as he walk away. With a smug swing he let his cane drag._

Cold eyes ached as she opened them. She was cold, alone, and it was light outside. Amelia whimpered a little as she moved aching body parts from the strong huddle she had around the glowing trophy thing. Her numb fingers and toes give painful stabs as the blood in her body tries to heat them up. She sighs as she scoots forward into some light let through by the buildings on either side. As if on cue a few men walk forward from the shadows on either side of the buildings. The clown men again, "Good ta see that you haven't moved." one said with a rough voice as the other man laughed at his partners words. Amelia shrugged back and sniffed realizing her face was still numb. She was terrified as one man shook the bars.

Amelia shook silently yet smiled at the fact that they were out there and she was inside. As Amelia scooted back she felt something click under her left palm. The long bars swung up clipping one man's chin and knocking him back. The other jumped back and gave a guttural sound. Both clowns smirked and looked down on the woman. As they grabbed at long curled brown locks and pale skin covered by fox fur jacket. A man dressed in a clown uniform watched silently and pulled up a tiny green radio that was stuffed in his boot. He pressed the button on the end, "She found a way out."

Amelia fought the two men with all her might but punched to her abdominal and face was making her tiny slaps and squeals for help were silenced. Blood bubbled from her mouth as she felt the pants being ripped from her body. Hands grabbed at her soft upper thighs and pain danced up and down her body. Two loud gun shots later and all she felt was dead weight as movement ceased. A third man in a clown get up walked forward and pulled the dead weight from her body before frowning at the woman's shape in front of him. One eye was black as blood dripped from the right side of her lips and down her chin. Expensive clothes nearly torn from her body he bent and helped her redress with care. She whimpered as he touched her middle. He felt bone separate under his fingers and noted she had broken ribs. He wiped blood from her face and helped her limp into the shadows, "You look like them." she slurred from swollen lips.

He looked at the woman and noted that her eyes were a dark blue. A vessel had broken in the right one as a bloody color swimmed around the blue, "Where are we going?" she asked softly and he gently pulled her into a doorway before placing her gently onto the floor of a metal elevator floor, "You are going to meet him." The doors shut showly as he readied to press the code, "Who is he?" she asked softly, "The Riddler." he mumbled and she gave a bloody smile, "Thank you." The elevator sunk and the man gave a half smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N, I will try to keep Edward as prissy and proper as I think he would be. **

A young woman lay on a metal table. A folded piece of cloth under her head and one around her waist and chest. A man stand elbow deep in a cut just between her ribs as he finished mending them as best as he could do. Turning he slipped the bloody gloves off a sigh and pulled a needle and thread from his pouch. She already had a few stitches on her right cheek. A small gash leading to her reddened eye. Johnathan Crane smirked at his needlework before working on the newest addition. Edward looked up from his place and brought over the bandages, "You have a kind heart Eddie." Crane noted softly leaning over the woman and perfecting his stitch, "I made an unfortunate promise." Nigma hissed before snapping at a few men. One dressed in a two-face attire and the other a clown. Both men roughly brought the woman up by her middle so that the two men could bind it around her. Once they were done her body was allowed to land on the table none too gracefully.

"You are a man of his word." Crane said before waving the goons away, "Pray tell though Edward, Why did you call me here?" John asked before walking to wash his hands in a tiny sink, "To help me stitch the girl. I know your technique is of the best." Nigma offered almost silently flinching at admitting someone was better than himself. Crane gave a soft laugh, "You know I am the best with my poison but you know your stitching would be better. Come on, you know you want to tell me her cheek will have a tiny pink scar. Brag Edward, it is your nature." Edward leaned against the sink that was washing red away, "I have no time for that but I will hang it over your head later. Right now I would like to ask that you leave Arkham City for a while." John raised his eyebrows and made a small 'O' with his mouth before replacing glasses, "And Why is that Eddie?" mockery laced the good doctors voice, "You saved my life once. I am returning the favor. Joker is planning something big with Strange. Watch everyone closely in tell it is settled." Crane nodded, "Alright I will leave. Send a few goons to escort me to my boat and then I will leave. Why aren't you leaving?" Edward looked at a few test ideas, "I can't."

* * *

Amelia hissed in pain even before her eyes opened. The room was dark, quiet and warm she found herself under mounds of fluffy blankets. The bed swallowed her in gentle caresses as pillows fluffed under her head. A lavish bed even greater than her own. A door opened before blinding light made her wince. She found her eyesight on the right side a little clouded, "H...hello?" she whimpered softly before blinking the blinding light away, "Calm yer tits. Just here to bring you some food. Breakfast in bed. Don't damage the sheets. Riddler will be pissed." an English accent carried the American words.

Amelia tried to sit up but gave a soft moan of pain, "Oh year three ribs are broken, right side, be careful." A man with a white shirt and jeans walked forward and set a tray on her legs, "You're the man who helped me." she said as she slowly sat up. The man reached back and placed the pillows behind the woman so that she would be able to lean upon them without hurting herself, "Don't make it sound like I'm a good guy. Just a higher rank goon with a sweet deal with the Riddler." Amelia grimised at the greasy unappetizing food, "What is this?" The man shrugged.

Amelia smiled a little before looking down, "Am I ever going home?" she asked picking up a dirty fork and moving the mush around. Maybe that was an egg?

"Prolly not. There is no way out. Only in." he said before crossing the room and standing beside the door, "Why am I here?" she asked putting some sort of potato thing into her mouth. The man shrugged again. Tanish skin bundling and unbundling as muscles rippled. Green eyes stared from under surprisingly clean black hair, "Riddler caught you in one of his traps and out of pity took you in when you solved it." Amelia felt tears prickle her eyes, "Why are you here?" she asked swallowing the greasy food and grimising at the action, "Well the Joker's goons do not like those who kill their 'brothers' so Riddler let me in here to watch over you." She gave a small clap, "I have a babysitter in the City of Death."

"Such a morbid one." Edward spoke from his position at the doorway, "When she is done show her to the bathroom. You may stay as long as you like. Touch anything, I will hurt you. Leave and the door will be locked to your return. Welcome." Nigma left carrying a few metal scraps before Amelia took a swig of dirty water, "He seems nice." she offered and the babysitter shrugged, "Sanctuary, his own bed, and food. More than what you would expect from a villain of Arkham." Amelia gave a soft laugh and winched in pain, "If you can call this food." The guard turned to stand outside of her door and gave a half smile.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later Amelia was able to walk around. The small area in which she dared to go was fairly free of idiots. Edward barely came out of the locked studio area that Amelia found to be constantly warm, dark, and green. She was wearing a pair of jeans with a pink t-shirt and heavy sweater that said "Gotham High" on the front. Outside of Edward's area was fully metal and cold. The further into the ground you got the colder it was. Amelia touched the vents that lead outside and felt the cold air sweep her fingers, "Will you ever get tired of that?" Mark's British accent flew over the chatter from the two goons in the corner. The goons snorted yet bobbed their head. After watching Mark skin one man's right hand everyone kept away from the woman.

"It's the only freedom I get around here." she whispered sweetly before feeling tears in the back of her eyes, "I want to go back to my room." she said and Mark waved two fingers in a gesture that she follow, "You speak as if you are in a prison. You are allowed freedom, you have me to protect you and you sleep in his old bed. You could be out there raped and left for dead." Mark waited as the DNA scanner took Amelia's hand print and the heavy door swung open just long enough for the two to slip in. Mark stood at the door, "You are also lucky that it was Riddler that found you. He has rich tastes. If it were someone else or even the Joker. Well..." Amelia felt her cheeks grow hot as she took the heavy sweater off and kicked her expensive fur boots away to walk in socks. Mark crossed his arms, "I'm going out for the night. Radio me if you plan on leaving later on."

_Edward sat nose deep in a plan. A pen nearly run dry in his hand. Dark black markings covered the papers as he grumbled. One would too easily reach in the claws and take a trophy without setting off a weight or completing a task. He didn't like that idea at all. On how cleaver would a bumbling idiot think they would be if they held a trophy in their hands. Soft footsteps behind him made his teeth hurt. Speaking of which..._

Amelia walked to the desk in front of many monitors continuously switching from the city. Two men fighting over something out of view. A man in a suit being mugged and a woman. Amelia lowered her eyes from the screen. Yes, there were many things worse than this. Edward lowered the pen in his hand before crossing his fingers, "Staring again little _Doleo_?" he asked from his position. Amelia gazed at the hunched man yet kept her mouth closed. He spoke to her many times but she had yet to say a single word back. She looked over his shoulder to the plan. The trap seemed well planned but scribbles surrounded it.

"What is that?" she asked softly as the man leaned back. He pinched a slender nose with bony fingers and closed tired eyes, "A test, much like the one you seemed to stumble from." Amelia took a deep breath and winced a little at the soft pain. She sat in a chair a few feet away from the desk. The lights on the desk spilled over only to show two feet covered in white socks. Edward looked over at her. Blue eyes glued to a particular screen. He followed their path. On the screen was a young woman in political wear. Blood oozed from her mouth as she lay under a man thrusting on her. The screen fuzzed away to a picture of a trap set on a roof with a green trophy placed inside. Then to a green question mark spray painted above the two clown men that were killed just over a week ago in the cage Amelia escaped from. Finally back to the woman. Blond hair tumbled down her face as her face seemed slack. From Edward's piercing eyes she was dead.

He looked down to Amelia her hands were balled as blue eyes widened like a doe's. Nigma raised his head a little as lips parted just a hair, "It is a pressure activated test." he said breaking the girl from the images before her. He felt the calloused feelings of his own self strange to bear compared to her raw and open self. Her face was as pale as the day she was carried to the operating table, "What?" she asked softly as Edward motioned for her to come forward, "This piece of electric wire connects the most simple test to the trophy. It is timed for three seconds. The proper amount of time for a physically fit male to obtain the trophy from this distance. Once he hits this area around the trap the timer will pause long enough for him to take the trophy and leave. Once the pressure leaves this area the trap will snap close and the timer reset." Amelia nodded thankful for the distraction. Her finger touched the second figure, "And this?" Edward gave a smirk and readied to teach a few lessons. Maybe keeping the lab rat was not a mistake afterwards.


	4. Chapter 4

Amelia laughed as Mike threw his hand away. She reached over and took the meager ten dollar pot. Rick and Tiger both made noises as the girl took their money. Rick was a lanky white man in a two-face attire as the bulky black Tiger wore clown makeup. Amelia still felt a little sick at the sight of the makeup, "So does Edward now have you guys wearing a Riddler gang thingy or what?" she asked pocketing the money. Each man looked at the other before pulling something from their pockets. A chain hung from Mike's hand, string from Rick's, and a piece of frayed rope from Tiger's. On the end was a silver and green question mark, "Only those of us in higher ranks get these." Rick said before putting the token away. Tiger nodded and put his own chain away, "Dats why we can get into the bunker." Amelia looked up to Mike and raised her eyebrows, "Give me one and I can come and go freely right? The way you do and never let Edward know. Not like he notices what I do anyway."

Mike raised his hand and stopped Amelia, "The only way you get one is from the Riddler's own hands. If someone is killed their key activates the turrets instead of unlocking the hole." Amelia looked up from the deck and stopped shuffling it. Rick gave a half smile before standing from the table, "Riddler has eyes and ears everywhere but if it's one thing I enjoy it's outsmarting him." The man looked to Tiger and smiled, "If Mike'll agree to it we'll take you out on the town tomorrow night." Mike balled his fists as Amelia smiled, "Is it alright, babysitter?" Tiger asked from behind the other man. Mike hit the table with his fist and the two men walked to the dark hallway that lead to stairs and outside. Laughing and the word Babysitter danced down the hall back to Mike and Amelia.

"Mike they are just playing is all." Amelia said from her spot at the table. Mike reached over and swipped the cards from her hands. As cards landed around the table Mike hit the table with both hands. He leaned forward and Amelia jerked back, "You think this is a fucking game? You want to go outside? To the cold death out there? Do you NOT remember how I found you. Beaten and an inch from being rapped! Riddler for some fucking reason offered you sanctuary! If you want to leave then go! I want you too, then I won't have to follow your mopy 'oh poor me' ass and listen to you complain about the food and having a bed!" Amelia took a sharp breath in before tears formed in her eyes, "Go ahead and fucking cry, At least you have food, a bed, PROTECTION! Out there you are simply fucked. You kill or die."

Mike pinched his nose, "Go back to Riddler's room. I'm going out for a few days so expect to be stuck in there for a while." Amelia stood and kicked her chair, "Your job is to protect me!" she yelled and Mike ran his knuckled across her face. Blood ran down the left side of her face as she fell on the table. A leg broke as her body rolled across the floor and blood smeared on the cards. Amelia looked up as brown curls fell from her face. Her left eye was swollen shut as a cut on her left cheek leaked blood, "You are an asshole." she murmured from her place. Mike uncurled his hand and curled it back before smiling, "What was life like before this?" he asked and Amelia spit a bit of blood from her mouth, "I could see from my left eye. Blood didn't pour from the inside and outside of my left cheek, you know the normal." Mike rolled his eyes, "We are a city of criminals. We hit each other and kill others but..."

"You disgust me." Amelia rolled her right eye to see Edward standing in the walkway to his room. His suit was spiffed and nice looking.A white button up shirt under a green suit with golden question marks and purple fringe. His question mark cane was peeling the green paint away to show the purple metal underneath. Choppy brown hair stuck out from a green and purple bowler hat. Amelia waved a finger between her and Mike as if asking which was the worst.

Edward made a face and waved at Mike, "Help her clean that from her face after that you are going out to the streets with me. And you.." Riddler pointed to the woman laying on the ground with a swollen left eye and cut on her cheek, "You need to stay in my room while I'm out." he said and Amelia gave a soft whimper, "Is that an offer or an order?" she asked and Riddler swept his jacket open to point down the hall, "You may leave at any time if now is what you wish." Amelia batted her eyes a little, "What if I leave with you. May I return with you?" she asked and Edward shook his head, "Not this time but maybe next time." she nodded and stood with Mike's help. Next time was it.


	5. Chapter 5

Amelia prodded the sore eye as Mike entered the room. She felt fear creep up her spine and turned her back to the sink. Her mouth quivered as Mike reached to touch her arm, "Go away." she hissed as the man froze, "You still don't get it." he said before taking a step back and leaning on the door frame, "No matter how you pay a man he will do whatever he wants in this town. I have been able to keep you safe and not hurt you..." Amelia shut off the tap and rolled her eyes, "Until two days ago when you made me break that table. And you protect me in a safe zone. You haven't really protected me from anything since you rescued me." Mike snorted and waved a hand, "I did rescue you. Get dressed in heavy clothes. I'm taking you to see the city." Fear crept through Amelia's eyes.

"Will I be able to return?" she asked and Mike shrugged, "I can try and sneak you back in." Amelia walked slowly to her room to dress, "Whats wrong? You finally think that I am right?" Mike asked and Amelia shot him a glare, "I just want to watch Edward tonight. I want a new bodyguard." she said and Mike rolled his eyes, "You still don't get it. We are in a city of murdering thieves. Gangs and violence." Amelia shivered but pulled on warm clothes before turning to Mike, "Here." he said handing her something heavy and metal as she followed him.

Her fingers gently curled around the tiny metal object, "Point and shoot if I say so." Mike said as they crept to the doors that sealed Edward in and everyone else out, "Once I leave these doors wont open to me anymore." she said softly touching the heavy metal door and walking a few steps back. Amelia handed Mike the gun, "It's time for you to go for the day... take the week off." Mike started to chew on his cheek, "You still don't understand how much..." "STOP TELLING ME I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Amelia balled her hand and punched across Mike's face. His nose lay at an awkward angle as blood poured from his face. Amelia watched with a secret fascination as the red dropped softly onto his black jacket. Her right fist ached as she waved the blood from it.

"Lovers spat?" A cool voice floated to the two as Edward walked forward. He nodded to the door and Mike nodded moping his nose with his jacket before leaving. Amelia watched the doors close, "So one full week in here. Unless you would like to leave of course. The door is aching to open." Nigma stated walking down the few steps that lead to his office area as Amelia walked to the side. Her eyes watching his lanky body move. He seemed nerdy and weak but his movements were calculated and always sharp nothing smooth or jerky. It was strange to watch, "You want me to leave so badly, why did you bring me here in the first place?" Edward tapped the door with a hand twice, "Pity." he stated looking down at me from under a bowler hat with sharp eyes.

"I'm going out tonight. Try not to destroy my home. I would send Mike in to watch you, but I'd think that you two would either tear the other to shreds or worse.." he wrinkled his nose and Amelia took a step back, "Or what Mr. Smarty Pants." Edward put out a palm and smirked, "If you end up pregnant I will kick you from my house, girl." Amelia grabbed onto one of Edward's arms tightly, "OH COME ON! I have a name not just girl." Amelia drug her teeth against each other.

"You have to the count of three. I am being nice you see, which is such a hard thing for a man of my stature to do at a time like this. Planning and preparing." Edward said as Amelia softened her grip but didn't let go, "My name... say my name just once. Not just girl or that stupid word you use for me." Edward raised his eyes, "I'm sorry little Doleo, I haven't the slightest Clue who you really are."

_Edward watched Amelia's face fall as her arm fell. He knew how she looked at him. The man who saved her from the outside world. She watched him from the dark when she was unable to sleep cooing over his work. As much as it petted his ego he knew what she was offering was dangerous, let alone unwanted. She was pretty, he would give her that. Chocolate brown ringlets that bounced to her waist, blue eyes that seemed to remain dark while shinning all the same. He could tell that she was well taken care of by her white teeth and shiny skin. Things that faded with time here. Things that Edward realised he wanted to see more. Maybe, in the end, he truly wanted a little Harley Quinn in his lap. A pampered pet that sat in his lap when he wanted and crawled back when he shoved her away._

_He watched her eyes harden and glare before she flung her hand down and stalked away. There was no way she would be a pet. Never an equal but maybe something close. Edward watched the door open as he walked forward. Mike leaned against the wall across the way while raising his eyebrows, "What are we doing tonight boss?" he asked and Nigma felt his lips curl into a smile before lifting the claw trap in his left hand, "Setting up a new test."_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm going to try writing in Amelia's P.O.V in regular text and _Edwards in italic, truly_ from now on. If it's popular I'll keep doing it and even revamp old chapters. Warning graphic sexual imagery ahead**

I laid my head back onto the pillows against the headboard. I bit my lower lip and imagined him. Wicked eyes drinking in my body as strong, nimble fingers made me uncoil. His right hand grabbing at my right breast squeezing and teasing the nipple as his left hand gently palmed my lower region before his thumb gently rubbed the swollen clint. My eyes widened at the zap that went through my body at his touch. The spell was broken as my eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room. The green was still visible from this light. With a knowing finger I flicked my clint once again before giving into the fact that I was no longer in the mood.

I sat up in the bed and pulled my knees to my chest. I felt so dirty at imaging him touching me. Mike's face lingered just a moment longer before it faded into memory. Shame washed over me in waves before I dressed and curled in heavy blankets that smelled like Edward. I thought it strange that the scent of him was becoming a calming thing. Something I associated with protection. Edward walked into the room just as I closed my eyes. My heart jumped into my throat at imaging what would have happened had he walked in while I was... well...

I could hear him walk to the other side of the room before lieing down. Uneasiness filled me. How many times had this happened while I had fallen asleep before, "Awake still?" Edward asked from his side of the bed fear had long passed when his voice decided to 'grace' my presence, "Yes." I answered knowing full well the verbal assault that would reach me if I kept silent, "Something bothering you _Doleo_?" he asked using the horrid pet name as a gentle comfort. The insult of it was much like a slap in the face, "I don't even know why I am here." I admitted openly as I sat up and looked over at him.

Even in the dark I could make out his strange body shape and how his lanky limbs seemed too small for the muscle he had toned. I could feel his eyes piercing into me as he watched and calculated, "I was wondering that as well. We may as well find out, tomorrow. I need to rest." He turned and curled on top of the plush bed. I silently wondered just how long it was that he had gone without sleep. Curling into a ball as far away from him as possible I tried to sleep. The night stretched on for a long time.

The light was so bright it nearly blinded me when I opened my eyes. I had almost forgotten that we were underground until I heard the lights blare their morning song, "So I found out that you, little Doleo, are Amelia Louis Vanderguilt." he said looking at papers in his hands. I closed my eyes and rubbed the sore things, "Oh, gee what a surprise." I muttered and felt a sharp smack on my right knee, "Now listen closely, it was speculated that you were taken from your home after a passerby noted that a man was carrying a strange looking sack to his vehicle. Your father filed a police report and then two days later made a statement that you two were fighting and that you left to live with your mother in Metropolis." Edward looked down on me as I opened my eyes studying, always studying, me.

"So my dad brought me here?" I asked and Edward gave a little shrug, "It seems that there is a hidden story here and I want to find out what it is. You may be worth my time after all." he said tapping my nose with the paper in his hands before grinning. It seemed like something truly warm but Mike's words finally to me. Everyone here was a murder, save those like me who were brought here for some strange reason, that included the man in front of me with big words and rich tastes, "Get dressed, we are going to solve this mystery." he turned and walked away leaving me to look at the pile of clothes that I owned that lay in a mess by the side of the bed.

Hurrying to the door I peeked around, "Can I come back?" I asked and he seemed to take a moment, "This time." he said and the words dripped into a threat that made me shake in every way possible. He was a murder and yet I asked to stay here. Closing my eyes I could see Mike, "You are safe here. The only safe part of this city." Kneeling I put some heavy clothes on. My white jacket with fake fur still had blood splattered across the top. Blood that would never come out, but in this city it didn't need to. Ignoring my deep want to whine and beg for a new outfit I finally went to find Edward standing by the door dressed finely in his suit. It was times like this when I couldn't believe he killed people.

With his knee jutted out and hand on his hat he almost seemed to be a man who would take my ticket to see the freak show, "Wont we be hurt?" I asked softly and he rolled his eyes, "I am the Riddler, Doleo, we are safer than the old clown himself. We have to get everything set up before the Bat comes and find out why you are here." He pulled thin lips back to show well taken care of teeth, "Well that is unsightly." he said and I shrugged, "Do you think anyone would want to mess with a girl who was killed for, has blood on her jacket, and followed the Riddler." he gave a soft chuckle as he opened to doors, "On dear girl, that just makes the target on your back so much bigger."


End file.
